Introduction - History of the Waffle Kingdom (HoW)
Before the Year 900, the Waffle Kingdom used to be in a rather anarchic state due to a wide variety of species coming from everywhere in the Mushroom World. There was little to no order or rules set in place and people traded using items as there was no currency back then. However, with advancements being made along with gold coins being introduced from foreign travelers, they slowly moved towards a less anarchic state where order was starting to settle in. It wasn’t until 900 that the Waffle Kingdom split into four sub-kingdoms, each with their own territories thanks to powerful individuals who are able to rally and unite others near them. This was the beginning of a new era, the Medieval Era. The Silverlight Kingdom was located on the northwest corner of the Waffle Kingdom. It was a very diverse kingdom with various races such as humans, goombas, and koopas living together. Their king was an fine and just but aging ruler. The knights and commanders he has by his side keep things in order and drive brigands and other unwanted intruders away. Corruption is a problem here as the rich were rude towards the poor, leading some citizens to think if the king was good after all as he did not take action against the corrupt. The Eclair Kingdom was located on the southwest corner of the Waffle Kingdom. It was also very diverse just like the Silverlight Kingdom. However, there were more toads here than any other race. The royal family was very popular and were heavily supported by the citizens. The Eclair Kingdom always stayed neutral when it comes to political debates or wars as it did not want to catch flak from the other three sub-kingdoms. This means that magikoopas could not be soldiers nor take up important positions in so they won’t be on the Pudding Empire’s hit list. The Sorbet Kingdom was located on the northeast corner of the Waffle Kingdom. Populated mostly by humans, the Sorbet Kingdom was well known for their skilled and deadly yoshi knights as they were able to quickly launch attacks with the yoshi before running their opponent through with their lance before their opponent can even fight. The Pudding Empire was located on the southeast corner of the Waffle Kingdom, almost claiming the entire corner except for a portion where the ninji clans reside in. They are well known for their military power as they have plenty, even more so than the other three kingdoms. However, they suffer from poor strategizing which may result in their enemies getting the upper hand. Their emperor was a man who was ruthless, brutal, and hungry for power. Anyone who opposed him will be imprisoned or sentenced to death, instilling fear in any other would-be-rebels and preventing more rebellions from starting. Magikoopas were heavily looked down by the Pudding Empire and would be killed on the spot should they be caught anywhere on their territories. There were many problems present during the Medieval Era from common sightings of the undead to speciesism against the magikoopas. Indeed, the medieval era was not kind to magikoopas as they were looked down upon by other civilians in many villages, towns, and cities even in sub-kingdoms where they would be accepted with open arms. A few towns would even take matters into their own hands and execute magikoopas themselves. The speciesism got worse when a forbidden type of magic, Necromancy was discovered and practiced which led to many people blaming the magikoopas for the common sightings of the undead even though there are other species capable of practicing magic that can be necromancers too. This ultimately led to many magikoopas to go into hiding, away from the prejudice and speciesism. There have been many wars, both major and minor, that broke out throughout the era. However, the year 1286 would be the time where tensions between the Pudding Empire and Silverlight Kingdom escalates into a big, bloody war. May the Gods have mercy on our souls.